


Money

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is just afraid, Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Alexander, Thomas is a good person, and fluff, but Thomas calms him, of being hurt, slight angst, the happy, very small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander is not happy with how much money is being spent on him.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Money

**Author's Note:**

> So I binge wrote today and wrote....
> 
> A lot.
> 
> So. 
> 
> Yeah.

“Thomas!” Alexander says, exasperated. “You cannot buy me a computer and a desk just because I said they looked nice.”

Thomas looks over pleadingly at his omega. “But I wanted to get it for you.”

Alexander tries very hard to not let his alpha’s puppy eyes get to him.

Very hard.

But to no avail.

Alexander pouts as he sits himself down in Thomas’s lap.

Thomas grins and wraps his arms around him.

“You can’t keep wasting money on me,” Alexander scolds.

“It’s not wasting if it’s for you, darling,” Thomas responds, pressing featherlight kisses across Alexander’s collar.

“But-” Alexander tries only to be cut off.

“Darling, we have millions of dollars at our disposal, not including savings and insurance payments, that we’re probably not going to need. I wanted to buy you something nice, so I did,” Thomas interjects.

Alexander huffs. “Rich people.”

“You qualify,” Thomas counters.

“Not my point but fair,” Alexander concedes.

Thomas presses a kiss to Alexander’s temple. “Darling, care to tell me what this is really about?”

Alexander bites his lip, debating whether to tell Thomas or not.

Thomas leans down and kisses the omega in his lap to get him to stop biting his lip.

It works and Alexander speaks so quietly, Thomas almost misses it.

“I’m afraid I’ll end up back at Nevis, dirt poor like before,” Alexander whispers.

Thomas’s heart breaks. “Oh, honey, no.”

The alpha tilts Alexander chin up to meet his gaze.

“I will never, ever let anyone take you back to that hell hole. Your family, friends, your entire life is over here so you’re staying here,” Thomas says firmly.

Alexander smiles. “Does this mean you’ll stop buying ridiculously expensive and unnecessary things?”

Thomas bursts into laughter before snapping into a straight face.

“No chance in hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
